The Creation of a Long Night
by CaribbeanAzure
Summary: Robin gets to play the part of a big brother in tormenting his borrowed little sister. AU.


_The Creation of a Long Night _

The dark was grueling. At first not overly noticeable, but as the story progressed the dark seemed to have all but taken over, save the small flicker of a candle flame. The blaze created shadows on the quilt that had been draped over two of the kitchen chairs. This was the perfect setting for their late night escapades. The shadows, of course, made his melodramatic gestures all the more frightening - not that she was letting on.

He continued, his voice a deadly whisper, "It'll swoop down and grab ya! Take you off to it's deep, dark, smelly cave, far worse than any dungeon. It'll set you down, oh you'll be cowering and shaking and bawling -"

"I wouldn't be bawling!" She stomps her foot, it doesn't make a loud sound as she is sitting with her knees pulled to her chest. Her lower lip also lashes out forcefully, a cross action, trying to make her disgust apparent.

"Once it takes ya, ya will. Now be quiet and listen to what I'm telling you. Do _I _lie to you? Don't you give me that look! Just pay attention, this could happen any day if your not on guard. And its my job to tell you what will take place, listen up, got it? So where was I, oh yah, you'll be crying and screaming. It'll watch for a while, smoke blowing through it's nostrils, eyes glowing like hot embers," he cups his hands around his eyes and blows air out of his mouth to add to the effect.

Continuing, he forms his hand into gnashing teeth, playing the shadows out on the mottled quilt, "Making you suffer while it stares, but it's also amused at the way you fidget and _mewl_," he draws the last word out, making the intonations in his voice as cowardly as possible. "Then before you can say: Loxley, it'll rear it's ugly head and have you downed in two bites. No more, no less. That'll be it, you won't ever be seen again. You'll just be getting defecated ou-"

"Master! That's revolting! Don't tell her that. Your scaring her."

"Aw, Much she's fine. You're a tough girl right? Your not frightened of any ol' dragons are ya? 'Cause if you are, your not brave enough play with us anymore."

"Am too brave enough! I'm not scared, Robin." The girl's five year old eyes were wide in the dim yellow glow and Robin could tell that he had unnerved her. His impish smile was overt, thrilled that he had made her squirm. Which at ten, was not exceedingly hard for him to do.

"Well on with the history lesson. Now that we have covered dragons, lets move onto Heorot."

"Heorot?"

"No Master Robin, your going to frighten her."

Robin looks at the blond haired youth. He was the same age as him, equal in height, weight, and intelligence. But yet there was one large distinction between the two boys, Much was Robin's servant. "Don't be addled Much. She can take it, right?"

He turns to look at the five year old, catching a small gleam of worry play across her face. It vanishes in an instant. He truly loves this little girl, she was like the sister he never had. Malcolm of Loxley would leave the two boys at this house while he went on business trips, sometimes for weeks on end. This was Robin's second home, his other family. And his big brother instincts would kick in whenever it came to tormenting the oldest child, Rebekah.

Robin went on, "Heorot was an _enormous_ castle, gold and shining. Filled with bullion and treasures beyond your fathoms. But Heorot was under… Attack!" He yells the last word, causing Rebekah to startle and fall backwards slightly. She quickly rights herself and makes like nothing ever occurred.

"There was an evil giant monster named - Grendel. And he would come to Heorot and - do you know what he would do?" Rebekah looks at him with eager eyes, and he drops his voice into a wicked whisper, "He would eat people." A little gasp of childish fear escapes her lips and Robin nods solemnly, performing his part all the more.

"He would do so every night. All the people were scared of him and where he lived. That was a mere, called Grendel's Mere. Come to think of it, there is a mere by that name in Worcestershire. Strange, that's not too far from here."

"Master, I think that-"

"Anyhow, Grendel has scaly skin, just like a snake. And he lusts-"

"Master! That's not appropriate!"

"Be quiet Much. He lusts after blood and gore. And do you know what prey he enjoys the most?" He watches her feverish eyes as she shakes her head no.

"Little girls!" Young Lord Loxley smirks in glee as Rebekah gasps loudly and her hands fly over her mouth in panic.

Much, not being able to take part in this persecution a moment longer, leans over and whispers that perhaps Robin should tell her how Beowulf slayed Grendel. His master shakes his head violently and murmurs back that he will save that for another story. Much is helpless once again, but tries one more tactic, "Master Robin, I hear Mother Binder coming. She is going to be mad, and we'll get into trouble, and we won't get supper tomorrow. Oh, and we were to have pork! Master…"

Robin was too absorbed in his dramatics to hear the light footsteps approaching or to pay Much further heed. He only notices the dilemma when the quilt is yanked off the chairs, revealing three chagrined youngsters. Mother Binder taps her foot gently, showing her impatience and disapproval. Taking the unsaid suggestion the three ashamed children scurry off to their beds.

* * *

Robin was tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. The straw continued to needle him, it was nothing like his feather bed at Loxley. He had just turned to face the wall and settle down when he heard a little voice pipe up in his sleep befuddled thoughts.

"Robin. Robin? Rooobin!"

"What is it?"

"Robin, I'm - I'm scared."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he queries to his little almost sister standing at his bedside. He rolls over and glares at her, as she is still remaining there in her little white gown. Rebekah's hair is a disaster from being tousled while she slumbered and that fact makes his heart soften slightly, she was so little.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No, you kick!" Robin has to stifle a giggle as she protrudes that bottom lip. He figures Rebekah thinks it's a device made to help her get her own way.

"Fine, but just this once," as he relents he pulls back the covers. Rebekah practically leaps in, showing her fear at being out from under the safety of the bedclothes. Robin sighs, this is going to be a long night.

_A/N - Well I hope that you enjoyed Robin's fun at my O/C's expense. This is part of my AU, so you will get to hear more about the trio growing up. Robin is a rather cute spoiled brat isn't he? Don't get me wrong, I really like Robin. I just think that he is somewhat pampered and this is how he would act - big brother instincts kicking in of course. I trust he wasn't too OOC? Please tell me what you think! Praise and constructive criticism is all welcome. Please review, with a cherry on top? (or maybe a grape as the Sheriff would want [see "Ducking and Diving"])_


End file.
